


Alice + Alice + Alice x 2

by fembuck



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil: Extinction
Genre: Clone Sex, F/F, Femslash, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice unexpectedly discovers just how deep the psychic bond with her clones is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice + Alice + Alice x 2

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash_today celebrate! good times: porn battle prt 2.

Alice flipped over in her cot, an irritated sigh escaping her throat.She had been in bed for over an hour and still couldn’t fall asleep.Her mind was lethargic and fuzzy, she was tired, it had been a long day, or maybe a long life, but her body wouldn’t let her rest.Her body wasn’t tired at all, it was full of endorphins and adrenaline and who knew what else Umbrella had pumped her full of it, and it was strumming.

Exhaling in annoyance, Alice finally accepted the inevitable and allowed her hands to slip underneath her blanket, one moving down over her stomach and slipping underneath the borrowed track pants she was sleeping in, while the other moved to her right breast and squeezed.

She was keyed up, her body wanted this, had been demanding it for a while, and it didn’t take long before Alice’s hips began rise, pumping up to meet the thrusts of her fingers, a drawn out moan tearing its way from between her lips as her fingers roughly pinched and tugged at her nipples.

Alice moved her thumb over her clit and pressed down hard, circling the sensitive little nub eliciting another moan.

Alice’s fingers stopped moving.Her thumb on her clit had felt wonderful, but the sound hadn’t come from her.

Hand still in her pants, Alice struggled up into a sitting position, her back against the headboard of the bed and focused on the room around her, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dark, giving her a near perfect view of her surroundings.

There were six other cots in the room, all occupied by her – or at least clones of her.And all of them had one hand in their pants while the other manipulated their breasts, and as she stared at them, one after one they struggled into a sitting position and began to look around, observing each other.

Curious, Alice stroked her thumb over her clit shivering at the sensation.A few seconds later, she saw answering shivers run through the other bodies in the room.

She must have unconsciously formed a psychic link with the clones in her sleep, much like how she had levitated her motorcycle without being aware of it during her sleep in the desert.

“Is it you?” One of the clones asked.Alice stared at her for a moment, recognizes the shirt the clone was wearing.It was One, the first clone she had rescued.

“Yes,” Alice responded nodding, knowing that they could see her as well as she could see them.“Do you mind?” she asked arching her eyebrow.

“No,” One responded smiling. Alice and One then turned their heads to the side to regard the others who simply smiled.

Alice began to massage her breast once more, her thumb beginning to stroke over her clit rhythmically, her eyes locked on One as her mirror image began to pleasure herself again as well, Alice’s finger moving more quickly against her button as One bit on her lip and moaned.

Alice slipped a finger, and then another, and another inside of herself, a soft cry falling from her lips, as the room began to fill with the sound of panting, and gasps and moans, the scent of half a dozen identical pussies perfuming the air of the room, as alike slim fingers slipped into matching wet pussies, as fingers pulled and abused indistinguishable nipples.

Alice’s head tipped back, her fingers moving more quickly between her legs as the sounds and smell of the room washed over her.She was fucking herself, but not just the self that was in that bed, who’s legs and arms she commanded.She was also fucking all of the other hers, the Alice’s she had rescued, her sextuplets.She was fucking them all, and they were fucking each other, all of them gasping and writhing and panting and moaning and … coming.

Alice cried out, her exclamation repeated over and over again throughout the room as her orgasm ripped through her, her pleasure mounting instead of waning as time went on, each of her clones pleasure coursing through her as they hit their climax as well, the pleasure she received from them then being funneled back out again through the psychic link as they helped each other to orgasm after orgasm until Alice collapsed, her body and mind finally synchronizing in exhaustion, her overworked brain finally closing the connection and allowing them all to rest.

Alice’s eyes closed and snuggled down into her bedding, knowing that sleep would no longer evade her.

She had wanted an army, but it seemed that she had gotten a harem too.

**__ **


End file.
